Hulk Hogan
Hulk Hogan is an employee, and is one of three interns. Info Hulk Hogan has a rather sympathetic, carefree attitude. He's quick to do as Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD say, but often feels bad for the contestants competing. More often then not, he's the one tossing eliminated contestants out in barrels, his partner Macho Man occasionally aiding him. He also is usually the one filming and occasionally judges during challenges, again alongside Macho Man. He usually refers to everyone as "brother", regardless if they're male or female. History Season 1 In almost every episode, starting with Wright Wing Brothers, he is given the task of throwing the barrels that contestants are shoved into out to sea. However, he occasionally is given a larger roles. In Wright Wing Brothers, he's given the task of getting a latte for EpicLLOYD, which he later revealed in Who Will Go Fuhrer? to still not have gotten. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, he appears at the beginning, presumably recording the episode. He also retrieves popcorn for his bosses mid-episode. Towards the end, he seems to show an interest in shows about people decorating houses and later offers a contestant a job as an intern, revealed next episode to be Goku. In Shakespeare Dat Ass, he's given the task of judging the contestants along with Macho Man, Goku, and Shakespeare, mentioning he was rooting for Edgar Allan Poe before later voting a zero for his performance. In High Heroes in a Half Shell, he is shown relaxing in a hot tub with Goku at one point. At the end, he has to host the elimination ceremony as none of the regular hosts are available. In Avengers, he turns off the camera filming the episode, confirming his role as being the one to film the episodes, and drags Goku, with help from Macho Man, to Thomas Edison's lab in the woods, where the Super Saiyan is then cloned. In Mass Durbate, he shows concern for Adolf Hitler when bubbles and his clothes rise up after his barrel is shoved in. In Neil Before Me, he makes a much larger appearance as he and the other two interns enter the main house to relax, explaining why there hadn't been a challenge in a while since then and saying the contestants earned a break, before chugging down some beer. In Parting the Competition, he agrees with Macho Man that Cleopatra had always scared him, or at the least he had a disinterest towards her. In At Least Lee Tried, he helps carry Al Capone up out from the tower after he was poisoned. In Who Will Go Fuhrer?, it was shown in a flashback that he attempted to retrieve Adolf Hitler from his barrel, but he was no longer inside of it. At the end, he's once again tasked with retrieving barrels, working along with Macho Man and Eve. In History Repeats Itself, he offers at the beginning to hum a theme song for the show, since it was revealed that there wasn't enough money in the budget to afford one. He later announces that they were all out of beer, presumably having consumed it all. He's then brought in, along with several others, by Neil deGrasse Tyson in order to help in the fight against Adolf Hitler's army. Season 2 In Another Pilot, Eh?, it is confirmed Hulk did not get Lloyd his latte from Wright Wing Brothers after a whole season, much to Lloyd's annoyance and Hogan's worry. Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Employee